Isaac Kenter
Isaac Kenter, also known by the crew only as Isaac, is a wanderer who was born in Wales during September 29th. He is one of the main protagonists of Mako Champions. Physical description Isaac is a very tall male with a muscular, yet not exaggerated physical build. Featuring a height of 1.90 m (which would approximately be 6 ft 2 inches), and weighing around 95 kg (which would approximately be 210 lbs), Isaac is an intimidating titan of a person. He has short, brown hair, that is swept back considerably. His skin color is a rather pale tone of white, and his eyes are deprived of any soul or spirit (AKA, pupils not visible). The color of his eyes/irises are light teal. He is almost always seen wearing a trenchcoat/turtleneck hybrid, the turtleneck aspect of the trenchcoat covering half of his face horizontally. He also wears jeans which are colored in a dark shade of beige, and uses military boots, which make him slightly higher, and therefore almost reaching the 2 meter mark in height. Below his trenchcoat lies a heavy chestplate that weighs around 45 kg (approximately 99 lbs), which make Isaac weigh around 140 kg (308 lbs) in total. The presence of the chestplate makes itself known by being near Isaac while walking, as the chestplate makes various metallic sounds as Isaac moves. Wearing this chestplate makes Isaac move slowly, however, as his movement is limited due to the weight of it. He is not able to run for a prolonged amount of time, and he is limited to walking at a faster pace as his only means of moving quickly. Personality and Traits During his childhood, Isaac was a shy yet rather charismatic child. He did not have many friends, however, as many of the children that studied with him made fun of his haircut, calling it "silly". He did not care much for this, however. He could have also been considered a perfectionist, due to the fact he always sought for perfection in everything he did, always getting considerably high grades as a result. However, this perfectionism arose within Isaac due to Alexander Kenter and his success, both of which motivated Isaac to attempt to be a person of skill beyond comparasion. This motivation was cut short after the invasion of the Kenter household and the death of his fiancée at the hands of the M.E.T. After surviving both encounters with the ruthless mercenary group, Isaac became an indifferent and considerably intimidating individual, his psychological state of mind regarding his emotions damaged to the point that he is limited to feel seven emotions; depression, apathy, surprise, confusion, disgust, anger and shame. History 'Pre-Mako Champions' Isaac was born on September 29, 1987, in a small town of Wales. He was the only child of Alexander Kenter and Catrin Kenter. Alexander Kenter was a prodigious surgeon whose skills in the medical field were unmatched, and was a strict father. As for Catrin, she was a housewive, nothing out of the ordinary, and was also a very forgiving mother. Everything was calm in the Kenter household, until one day, the M.E.T (Mass Execution Team), a group of infamous bandits known for their sheer brutality and ruthlessness worthy of fear even by the authorities, took a particular interest in Alexander Kenter's surgical skills. It was common for the members of the M.E.T to get injured gravely during their "missions", so to say, and they decided it would be a good idea to manipulate Alexander through threats so he could treat any member that would be in a critical state, and since none of the M.E.T members ever revealed their name to the public, they were able to slip by into the hospital where Alexander worked, unnoticed and hidden. Isaac was age 12 at this point. One day, during an operation involving the M.E.T, one of the members died mid-surgery due to the amount and severity of his injuries. The news soon reached the leader's ears, and, being the psychopath he is, decided to put all the blame on Alexander's "malpractice", therefore ordering the death of everyone located in the Kenter household. A few weeks later, the tragedy known as "the Kenter household massacre" began. With time not being on their side, Alexander and Catrin decided to give their lives for their son, Isaac, giving him enough time to hide somewhere safe in the household. After the assassination of both Alexander and Catrin, and extensive search around the Kenter household for the sole purpose of finding Isaac, the M.E.T gave up and escaped the place as fast as they could. After this, Isaac peeked out of his hiding spot, and saw both of his parents dead. Realizing what this meant immediately, this scene traumatized Isaac for life, and it is something that he will never forget. Soon after the Kenter household massacre, Isaac went to live with his grandparents. Isaac's grandparents felt great sorrow for Isaac, as the sight of his parents being dead caused deep psychological damage to him, leaving him in a state of constant depression and despair, along with very heavy feelings of guilt. Isaac's grandparents did their best at trying to heal Isaac's psychological damage, taking him to multiple psychiatrists, but it was up to no avail. During this time, Isaac met a girl named Valerie. She was Isaac's only friend after he moved away from the Kenter household, and her sheer presence, alongside her cheery behavior, seemingly helped Isaac tremendously with his psychological damage. It was like fresh start for Isaac; the pain and suffering was now gone, albeit not completely, but nevertheless gone. It did not take too much time for Isaac to fall in love for Valerie, and after a few years of friendship, Isaac confessed his love for her. Although Isaac's way of confessing his love was embarrassing and even funny, Valerie considered this to be adorable from Isaac's part, and confessed that she also had some feelings for Isaac as well. This made Isaac so full of joy that he was now completely free of the feelings of guilt, depression and despair that were still lurking in his mind. The friendship that Isaac and Valerie had turned into a romantic relationship, which lasted for a considerable amount of time, until Isaac decided it was time to take the next step; asking to marry Valerie. And so he did, Valerie gladly accepting the proposal. The marriage between the two being nigh, one day, during a normal walk by both Isaac and Valerie, the M.E.T was on the move for one of their missions, but managed to recognize Isaac in the distance. Apparently, after all this time, they still hadn't given up on the search for Isaac, leaving it as a secondary objective only ever since they left the Kenter household after the massacre. After completing their primary objective, and as Isaac and Valerie were on their way home, the M.E.T began to chase them both, and Isaac, recognizing them almost immediately, began to ran as fast as he could alongside Valerie. It was all for naught, however, as the M.E.T were catching up to them, step by step. This is where Valerie saw no choice but to distract the M.E.T herself, giving Isaac enough time to escape. At first, Isaac refused to take this alternative and instead thought of atoning for the guilt of his parent's deaths, triggered by the sight of the M.E.T. However, Valerie did not let that happen under any circumstance, leaving Isaac with no choice. Isaac ran and ran, until he completely lost the M.E.T. He made it, he escaped... But Valerie was dead. It was then when the pain and suffering Isaac thought was gone returned, and this time, doubled, due to the fact that Valerie was no more. And since then, Isaac just gave up about everything, now wandering aimlessly throughout the world, with nothing to lose, and blaming himself for the death of his parents, along the death of Valerie, every chance he is given to think about it. Fighting Style Isaac has formidable fighting capabilities for a human, due to his astonishing strength, capable of decapitating someone with a single punch if enough impulse is accumulated. However, he is a pacifist, only using his fighting potential when there is no other choice. Due to the armor he wears, he is considerably slow in battle, making him an easy target for an opponent that is faster than him. Nevertheless, he is also capable of taking a major amount of hits before even being seriously damaged. This is not the case when the attacks are aimed directly to parts of his body that are not covered in armor, like his arms and head. Quotes "You should never become a monster to defeat another monster. This world is cruel and gruesome, but that is not a reason for you to become a murderer. You should always have the option of solving a quandary without depriving someone of their right to live." "I am a wanderer, Sapphire. I have nothing in mind other than walking forward." "...You know, I broke that bow and motto of mine plentiful of times during this journey... But, hey... Everything for the sake of humanity, eh, Mom? Dad? Valerie...?" Category:Main Characters